1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insecticidal resin coating film which is formed mainly on a substrate so as to continuously and effectively kill and exterminate insects such as cockroaches, flies and termites which crawl thereon.
2. Prior Art
Compositions comprising an insecticidal component and a high molecular resin used heretofore can be classified into those in the form of an emulsion to be sprayed on the soil to kill insects therein (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-93738) and those in the form of a sheet or coating film to be used for killing insects in institutions and houses.
The products comprising latter composition include, for example, a paper or fibrous material coated or impregnated with an insecticidal component or insect repellent (Japanese Patent Publication No. 3761/1986), a mixture of latex and an insectproofing agent (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-238376) and a high molecular resin containing an insecticidal component (GB 2142239 A). However, they are yet insufficient in the application range, insecticidal effect, effect-lasting time and safety. Under these conditions, an improvement of them has been demanded.